Atramentous Detritus Session 4
The fourth session of Atramentous Detritus Preceded by Atramentous Detritus Session 3 As the Crimson Sashes rest after the fight against the Venomers, members of the Deathless Watch approach with a message from Balaren. He wants to meet them at the Deathless Palace and has urgent news. The heroes rush there and inside are greeted by Balaren, Azuun Bennic, and Feria. Feria has consulted with Balaren and they want the Sashes to act as security for an upcoming masquerade to be held at the palace in three days. Sensing that there is a high likelihood of violence, the sashes agree. Azuun, a diplomat from Tetuskf, is afraid because of the recent increase in gang activity and wishes the party to check on the portal to the material plane, with a treasure incentive the party agrees. On the way to the portal Bane Kelnozz has his own adventure in Atramentous Detritus Mini-Session 2 After a quick shopping spree, the sashes arrive at The Lightwell, where the portal is housed, just in time to thwart a raiding party from The Blades. The constructs were attempting to destroy the portal by smashing the reflecting-mirrors which sustain the link between the planes. After the fight, the heroes inform House Fizzbarn, who operates the portal, of the attack and return to the Red Rake for some much needed rest. During the sleeping-time a band of Yuan-ti infiltrate the whorehouse and attempt to murder the sashes in their sleep. The party is severely damaged in the attack, but manages to regroup and stop the assassins. During the fight the party knocks one of the Yuan-ti unconscious and interrogates him afterwards. From him, they learn that The Voice of Sarveth wishes everyone in Gloomwrought to convert to follow Zehir, and that the prize for defeating the other gangs is the increasing amount of dead bodies outside the city walls. During this interrogation, Darrak Silvertarn suspects that Zehir is jealous of The Raven Queen's dominion over the Shadowfell, and as the god of darkness, wants to usurp her control over the realm. The sashes restrain the Yuan-ti in their Bag of Holding for further questioning, and inform Mistress Ferranifer of the assault. At her bidding, the sashes proceed to The Steps in order to find Sanda. When they arrive in the neighborhood, they catch rumors that someone called Malachi's Butcher has been slaughtering people, leaving a trail of bodies which lead from the Graveyard. The Sashes suddenly hear blood-curdling screams of pain and horror as a terrifying undead abomination slashes its way down the street. The terrifying monstrosity has been built out of the body parts of others and parts of it animate as they are cut from the being. Because of the despair infecting the plane Claudiu is indifferent to the battle; however, Nehem revs up his chainsaw-sword and leads the party to victory by exploiting the vulnerabilities of the creature. Followed by Atramentous Detritus Mini-Session 2 Recording *Part 1-The Blades begin an all-out offensive on their sworn enemy: reflective surfaces. The Red Sashes step into to defend. *Part 2 -The remaining warforged continue to advance their anti-mirror agenda. *Part 3-Our heroes clean up the warforged and return to the Red Rake to find Sanda's whereabouts. Back at the whorehouse, Darrak goes hump in the night, and Venomers go bump in the night. *Part 4-As the second floor of the Red Rake is engulfed in a fierce melee, the whores flee to cover. *Part 5-Bane's shadowy webs divide the Venomers, and the party conquers. *Part 6-The party interrogates their Venomer captive. Seeking more information about the previous monstrosities they had encountered, the party stumbles upon Malachi's Butcher. *Part 7-After slaying Malachi's Butcher, the party finds some swank magic rings.